The White Wolf
by The Golden Angel
Summary: The pack is out running the patrol when they come across a mass of slaughtered shape shifters. The only survivor? A white wolf that is gravely injured.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight or the plot. I own the pack in my dreams though :)

**Summary:** The pack is out running the patrol when they come across a mass of slaughtered shape shifters. The only survivor? A white wolf that is gravely injured.

**Warning: This story is rated M so for warn! Also this is not beta-ed, if anybody would like to help that would be extremely helpful!**

The pack of wolves from la push was small but efficient. There were only 9 wolves all together, but they were the best. Sam was the alpha, as he had phased first. He was a tough wolf to get to know, always closed off and found barking orders more often than not.

Then there was Paul he was one of the few people who got along with Sam, as they were best friends with one other boy before they all phased. Paul was the second to phase, and was the beta. He was the best fighter of the group. Paul was the one that usually took down the leech, but not kill. The kill always belonged to the alpha.

Jared was the third to Phase. He was the other boy that was friends with both Paul and Sam, and the only one who was able to somewhat curb their massive temper problems, though Paul's was worse. Jared was the nice one, Couldn't hold a grudge against anyone even if it would save his life. He had imprinted on a sweet girl named Kim. They were made for each other.

Fourth to Phase was Embry. He was one of the guff balls of the group him and his best friend Quill and Jacob. They were always getting in trouble, and had many of the pack member pissed at them for the pranks they would pull. He was almost as sweet as Jared though, so it would usually just be Quill and Jacob getting the hits as punishments.

Fifth is Jacob. He was supposed to be Alpha or at least beta but he turned it down. He wanted to enjoy his teen years a little more before even thinking about taking on that responsibility. He did get nicknamed Baby alpha though, and it pissed him beyond belief. He wasn't baby sized in anything.

Sixth is Quil. Quill is often known as the joker in the group. He the one to go to for all the dirty jokes and such. He usually handled something he was pissed at or just scared at with jokes. Some of them are funny; other just made people want to strangle him with his own hair.

Next is Seth. Seth is one of the cubs of the pack ant the age of only 15. He is dearly loved by them all though and is the one how members love to patrol with because he has the most optimistic outlook at everything. The world is full of sunshine and video games with him. He smiles so much that some of the guys had a running bet saying that he never frowned.

Last but not least are the youngest of the pack. The twins Brady and Collin. They had just turned 14 when they phased. They are always fighting with each other, and getting under all the other guys feet. More often than not they are found taking a lap around the patrol route as punishment for something or another. They both look almost exactly alike in human and wolf form. Nobody could tell the difference between them.

The whole pack was out on a rare sunny day chasing after 3 vampires when it happened.

_Paul! Get around on their other side and try to lead them to Jake and Embry!_ Sam ordered as he ran right on the heels of the red headed female and the male with dreadlocks. The Blonde male had already been taken down by the twins and was waiting for Sam to rip him apart, but he was more focused on the other two before he went to finish the job.

Sam could see the silver wolf that was Paul peel off from his place in ranks and run off from the side of his eyes. He crouched down more to run faster and made it up behind the female. He lunged and managed to take her down with him. He tore off her head and threw it into the woods on the side of him. He could smell the blood of her victims that she wore on her clothes like some kind of trophy. He growled in disgust and ordered the ordered quill to take off her legs so she wouldn't run away, and chased after the dreadlocks dude.

He followed the scent all the way to the Cullen line but didn't see the leech. It seemed that he managed to escape. Lucky bastard.

Sam turned around and ran back the female. Quill was on top of her sniffing her while the head was screeching about 20 feet away. God that sound was annoying; he should have burned it right away.

_Quill what are you doing?! _Embry question while he trotted into view.

_She smell like shapeshifters, but none of us. _ He answered.

_No she doesn't! It's just your imagination!_

_No its not!_

Sam rolled his eyes at their bickering and ambled over to where the head was. He bent to pick it up when a triumphant call was heard from Paul's head.

_Yeah! I got him!_ Paul had managed to grab the Dreadlocks dude when he was passing the Cullen line, presumably looking for his friends.

_Great job I'll be there shortly to take care of him. Get to the other make and see what the twins are doing. _Sam said. He could see into the twins head but there thought were going so fast that it was starting to hurt his head.

He tore apart the female, placed all the parts in a pile, and then phased back and burned them. He phased to wolf form and headed to do the same thing to the other 2 leeched when Paul stopped him.

_Son of a bitch_ Paul whispered, shocked.

Sam looked thru his eyes to see what shocked him. There in a clearing were around 15 bodies. Most were humans, but about 5 of them were wolves. They all looked Indian, but weren't from La Push.

Sam ran up to catch up with Paul. When he got there he stopped at just stared. There were females and children, men and babies. All cover in blood. A couple fires going here and there. Tents ripped to shreds and items thrown all over the place. It looked like the camping trip from hell. Who would do such a thing?!

_The place reeks of vamps, man. _Paul said while walking thru the carnage. Just as he passed the body of a white wolf, a whimper was heard. Paul whipped his huge wolf head around and looked down at the wolf. By this time all the wolves had showed up and were walking around. They all started to head to the white wolf, Sam including.

When he got to it, he could clearly see that it was a female. She was covered in blood and breathing but barley. Her side raising and falling slowly and shallowly. Sam could smell the most intoxication smell coming from her. It made his mouth water. He shoved his nose into her muzzle and tried to get her to open her eyes. She just whimpered even more. Sam sighed.

_Ok, here's what we are going to do._ He said to a shell shocked group. Even Quill was quite. Not being able to joke about this. _We are going to take her to my house and see if she will tell what happened when she wakes up. Brady, Collin, and Seth I want you to keep going on Patrol. Howl if you hear anything. _They all nodded and headed off. _Jake, Quill, Embry, Jake, and Jared I want you to clean up this mess here. Check to see if anyone else is alive, bury the bodies please. Paul, go call sue and tell her to meet me at my house with medical supplies. I'm going to carry her. Get to it!_ All the wolves set out to do what he asked. He Phased into human form, threw on some shorts and picked up the wolf. Surprisingly she is smaller than his wolf, more like the size of a slightly larger than normal regular wolf. He turned and started to run home.

**A.N. Here is the first chapter! Tell me what you think! Should I continue it? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Let me check… Um no. Not mine. Not yet anyway.**

**Warning: This is rated M so for warn. It is also my first lemon story, so please be nice. But there is nothing this chapter so no worries. I do own all the mistakes. I have no help on this.**

**A.N. Here is the second chapter! Sorry about all the mistakes! I did this late at night, while half asleep. Enjoy my offerings!**

Sam tried not to jostle the wolf while carrying her, but due to her constant whimpering- he got the impression that he wasn't doing such a hot job. His house was still a good 10 minutes run away when the wolf started to tremble. Sam swore and set the wolf down. The female's trembles got more frequent and bigger, until she shifted. In the wolf's place lay a woman.

She had long flowing brown hair and a soft, heart shaped face. Her body had all the right curves in all the right places. Her breasts looked soft, silky and at least a size D. Her stomach toned and her hips large. Perfect size for him to grab onto while pounding into her from the behind. Her ass perfect like the rest of her, the globes round and perfect size for him, and right above it was the sexiest tattoo he has ever seen. It was a rose that wrapped around the name Jenessa. Dark curls covering his new paradise. Her legs went on for miles. Her skin was the color of mocha, and she was only 5' 5''. Perfect size to his 6'7'' height.

Sam adjusted himself in his pants then knelt down by her to get a better look. Her face was turned into the ground, stretching her neck out for him to see. He felt his canines extend, eager to place his mark there. His wolf was howling like crazy

_MATE! Must protect! Must heal! Have to help! MINE!_

Just then the female started to whimper. She turned her head away from the ground and looked at him. Her chocolate brown eyes locked on his and stopped his world. Sam felt the pull almost instantly. His wolf growling at him to claim her, to take her away where no other male would touch her. All of Sam's ties to this earth all disappeared and connect him to her with steel cables. The pack responsibility, his mother, and the council gone, everything just gone. The only thing that matter now was her. And she was injured.

"Help….Me….." Came the sexiest voice Sam has ever heard. He leaned down and scoped up the voice's owner and cradled her to his chest.

"Shhh," He said trying to calm her down. "I've got you. I'll keep you safe." He carried her the rest of the way home, while whispering to her sweet words in her ear.

When he got to his house he burst in thru the back door. He smelt Paul and sue in the living room. Sam's wolf growled at the thought of Paul seeing his mate naked. "Get out of here Paul!" He growled. He could smell Paul's confusion, but didn't care. He was way too strung out right now to explain. Besides he was Alpha and Paul had to obey whatever he said, whether or not it made sense. "Go help Jared and the others." He waited until Paul was outside of the house before starting to move towards the living room. Sue was standing there in front of the couch. Sam gently lowed his female onto to furniture.

"Oh my!" Sue gasped; her hand flew up to hover over her mouth. She looked all over at the long gashed coving the woman. She froze there for at least 10 seconds before Sam snapped.

"Sue! She needs help now!" He yelled. He showed have felt bad, but this was his mate's life they were dealing with. She snapped out of her daze and set to work immediately.

"Sam, I'm going to need some warm, wet rags- and dry ones-, peroxide, and the rubbing alcohol."

Sam ran upstairs to his bathroom and got the peroxide and rubbing alcohol. He then got the rags from the hall closet and sprinted downstairs.

When he got back into the living room, sue was assessing the damage done. Sam winced at one particularly large gash running across her stomach, from one hip bone to the other. He handed the objects to the woman kneeling besides his mate. She instantly took the wet rags and started to clear some of the blood from her.

His mate, who had fallen into unconsciousness again on their way to the house, stayed in the darkness thru out all of this. It was when Sue stared to pour the peroxide on the female's body that she started to whimper and wake up.

Sam flew to her side and buried his head into her neck. He started to purr to calm her down. It seemed to be working for a while, until Sue started the closing of the wounds that she started up the whimpering again. He lifted his head and growled at the elderly woman for upsetting his mate. Sue apologized and started up with the stitches again, but more gently and faster, so the female wouldn't feel it.

Every time she did make a noise of pain, Sam would nozzle her neck and purr to calm her down. After about 20 minutes she was done.

"The injuries were bad, but I have faith that she will heal well. I suggest putting her in something light then letting her rest in a dark room, maybe a guest room." Sue got up off her knees and brushed them off. She gathered all her things and headed out with a goodbye.

Sam gently picked up his mate and carried her to his bedroom. He laid her down on his bed and slipped on one of his shirts on her damaged body. He stepped back and admired the view. He got hard at the sight of his mate laying in his bed, and wearing his clothes. Later he promised himself. When she had fully recovered. It would be that he would claim her as his and his alone. He grinned wolfishly at the thought and headed downstairs where he could hear his fellow pack mates gather in his kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but in my dreams everything is mine! Muhahahaha!**

**Warning: This story is rated M so there will be lemons.**

**A.N three updates in one weekend? I must be insane! **

Sam walked down the stairs, trying to get his mind off of his sleeping beauty lying in his bed upstairs. But no matter what he did, his mind couldn't get the pictures of her on her knees, hands tied to the headboard while he fucked her from behind; or of her bent over his dresser, or up against the wall, or in the shower.

He stopped half way down the stairs and groaned. He was now walking around with a very painful hard-on and no way to get rid of it. He tried to think of something to get rid of it. Paul's latest conquest, Walter from Breaking Bad, Billy naked. Sam shuddered at that image. And just like his "Friend" was gone.

He strode into the kitchen to see all the pack members, except for Brady, Collin and Seth who were still on patrol. He went to the fridge and got a beer, then joined the pack at the table.

"Alright. Whose got information" He popped the top on his drink and chucked it into the trash, of course making it.

Jared sat up straight and started to talk. "We went thru the rest of the bodies, and no one else was alive. So we did as you said and buried them. Going thru the crap thrown all over the place, it was pretty obvious that it meant to be a camping trip. From what we," he gestured to the others, "Could tell, there were about 10 humans there. 3 men, 3 woman, 1 little boy and girl, and 2 babies both female. There were 5 shifters there, but the female that you got was the only female shifter there. The rest were male, and tore up pretty bad. From the smell of it, 3 vamps went thru and decided to have an all open buffet." A look of disgust ran across his face. "More than likely the ones that we tore apart."

"Speaking of which," Chimed in Jake. "You still need to go in and take care of the other two. You burned one."

Sam nodded his head in agreement. "I'll take care of it in a little while. But for now," He nodded his head at Jared. "Continue."

Jared took a deep breath and then did what he was told. "There was a big mess and a lot of blood so we did a burn to take care of it. While going thru the stuff we did find a two bags that smelt like the female. We thought you might want to be there for when we went thru it so we waited. It might have some information on the people there."

Sam sighed a ran a hand over his face. He couldn't imagine what his little mate had to go thru. "Yeah, I want to know, so let me see them."

Jared thru a duffel bag on the table top. "This was the first one. It smells just like clothes but there might be something else in there." He tore it open and dumped it out. A bunch of t-shirts fell out, along with bras, underwear, jeans and sweatshirts. Jared shook it to see if there was something else in it and a piece of paper fluttered out. Sam grabbed it and saw that it was a photo of a little baby girl. The baby looked maybe a month old, possibly more. He flipped it over and on the backside was written:_ Jenessa, one month and 2 weeks old_. Sam recognized the name from the tattoo on his mate's lower back. He wondered what her connection was to this baby.

Sam passed the photograph around to see of anyone recognized the subject. NO seemed to know who it was but Jake did get a funny look on his face when he saw it. "Do you know her, Jake?"

"No, but she does look like someone I used to know." He got a sad look on his face. "My cousin Isabella. Her, her Dad and his new wife moved shortly after her mother killed herself. If the stories are true, then her Dad and her mom were high school sweethearts. They got pregnant on their senior year, and then shortly afterwards got married. It was when Isabella was 6 that her Father phased for the first time. And then shortly after imprinted an her mother's sister. Her mother killed herself because of it. But I haven't heard or seen them in over 15 years."

Sam blinked. He never heard of a imprint going that bad. "Well I don't think that the female is Isabella. At least I hope not."

Everyone looked at him funny. "Umm, right, so might I ask, why do you hope she isn't Isabella?" Said Quill

"Well it would be assumed that this Isabella would have bad feelings towards imprinting, right?" All of them nodded. "Well I imprinted on the female. She is my mate." All of the wolves looked shocked. Then slowly the all started to smile.

Paul was the first one to break the silence. "Congrats, Man!" He said while slapping his back. He dace almost split in two with a smile. "I can't wait for her to wake up and to meet her!" He grinned even more. "Have you seen her naked yet? I bet she looked spectacular!" Sam smacked him on the back of the head, but didn't deny any thing because, well, she did look spectacular and he did see her naked.

Just then they heard stirring from Sam's room upstairs. "Well," Sam said. "It looks like you guys get to meet her sooner than you thought."

**A.N. Ok. This is all I can do for tonight. The next update will be next weekend, if I don't die from exhaustion. I have 3 performances for my play this week. And then I have tons of tests and projects due this week. I hate my school. **

**Until Next week! And of course please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm working on making it mine, still. But soon, ~evil face~**

**Warning: This is a rated M story so for warm. There will be lemons. Very citrusy lemons.**

**A.N. Finally it ends! I have my last performance this Saturday, so I would be able to update more than once this weekend hopefully! I did get a couple of reviews asking to make the chapters longer, and I will try. But there are no promises. But for now, on with the story!**

Bella POV

Bella was hoping that she was dreaming but, as she dodged another piece of burning tent, she knew that her imagination wasn't that creative. This was really happening to her. This weekend started out so good. Her 4 brothers (Eric, Lewis, and the twins, Trey and Trenton) and she had arrived at a gathering with a bunch of friends, Luke and Sahara and their 1 year old son, Alex. The other couple to show up was Kalie and Nate, along with their little boy James and their 9 month old girl, Jenessa. The third couple was Jace and Clary, and they brought their little girl Isabelle, who was the cutest thing. They were going to spend the weekend relaxing and just enjoying the peace and quiet. But then the leeches should up.

Bella was the first one to notice them; the sweet smell that always made her nose burn like someone dumped a pitcher of bleach up her nose, gave them away. She shot up like a rocket from the log that she was sitting on and ran to get her brothers and warn her friends.

Before she could even make it half way, she was thrown into a tree across the clearing. She hit the ground with a thump and a groan. She was sure that her ribs were bruised at the least, more than likely broken, though. She flipped on her stomach and, knowing that her bruises and small cuts would be healed in a couple of seconds, charged at the blonde male that threw her. Form behind him she could see her brothers already in wolf form, fighting off the other two leeches. Eric was fighting off a red headed one, while Trenton was going after the one with dreadlocks. Trey and Trenton were taking their friends and was trying to sneak them out to the vehicles parked 5 miles away.

Bella knew that they weren't going to make it. They were caught by surprise and were losing already.

She leaped at the blonde and phased midair, clothes strips fluttering to the ground below her. The leech managed to dodge her and twisted to the side. The pony sized, white wolf landed on the ground and whipped to the side to get at the leech again. He was crouched and snarling at her. A smirk slowly slid onto his face.

"Shame that I have to kill you. You really are beautiful, in human and wolf form. Maybe I should play with you first?" He licked his lips and started to circle with her. "What do you say? Want to be fucked before you die? It would be a good way to go." He took a deep sniff of the air. "Smells like you're a virgin. Do you know what that means? You're going to be so tight and-"

Bella didn't let him finish. Disgusted by his words she launched herself at him. She managed to get her teeth around his arm and pulled it off. He snarled at her and leaped at her. He knocked her into the ground. She whined in pain when she felt a rib snap and pierce her lung. The leech lying on top of her just laughed. He punched her in the side of her head. Black spots danced in front of her. She twisted her head to the side and tried to bite his arm that was holding down her neck. The throb in her temple almost made her stop halfway there. He just laughed and pressed his arm down. She could both hear and feel her esophagus bend, crack and break. She couldn't breathe and the leech knew that.

He took his hand and dug it into her side, creating 4 deep scratches in her side. She couldn't make any noise, because she couldn't breathe. She tried to call for help to her brother thru the link but it seemed to stop working. No one was answering. The leeched hummed in pleasure and put his lips to her side. He took a long drag from her blood and growled deep in his chest. He lifted his head and grinned at her. "Delicious." He then pressed down on her spine, and laughed as her spine broke into three different pieces. His head suddenly snapped to the side when a scream was sounded thru the air. "Looks like my friends managed to take of the friends there. Want to look?" He twisted her head to the side.

Bella saw her brother's bodies laying all over the ground, all in human form and all barely recognizable. All of her friends and their children were either all ready killed and tore apart or being drunk form right. She cringed as she heard the screams of Clary rang thru the air. She watched as the woman sunk to the ground with the leech's mouth still attached to her neck. She watched as the life bleed from her eyes and the flush drained from her skin.

The red headed leech saw her looking at her so she took baby that was lying on the ground. It was Alex. He had a scratch on his cheek and was crying so hard that his face was purple. She brought his little neck to her mouth.

Bella started to struggle under the blonde male's hold, trying to get to the baby. All of her mother instincts screaming at her to get to the baby and save it.

The male above laughed at her pathetic attempts to get away, and pressed down harder on her. The female twisted the baby around and tore into its throat. Bella let out a silent scream as the baby screamed and cried for help, but no one being able to help him. Tears started pore out of Bella's eyes and the last thing she heard was the male's laughter as he punched her in the temple and successfully knocking her out. She welcomed the darkness with open arms.

She kept slipping in and out of the darkness. Each time do to something else. The first one was to a wolf sniffing her muzzle. She whimpered and tried to move away, but she couldn't move. The next was the motion of moving. She felt the shift come upon her with every step. She didn't want to deal with the pain of being in human form, but she couldn't seem to stop it. She felt the forest floor beneath her when the she completely phased.

Bella opened her eyes and meet the most gorgeous face that ever existed. It was perfectly sculpted, square but not to square, a little bit of stubble decorating his jaw. Brown hair that flopped down in his eyes in the sexiest way possible. And his eyes. God lord his eyes put any man's to shame. She could stare at him for days on end and never tire of seeing it.

It was then that her pain decided to become known again. She opened her mouth and said the only thing she could think to say. "Help….me…." And then just like that the darkness claimed her again.

**A.N. Next chapter they will meet, I promise! I will more than likely have to you guys tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't remind me of this sad reality.**

**Warning: This is rated M so beware. Also still not Beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine. **

**A.N. I finally had my Last performance last night for my play! And it went well so thanks for all those who wished me luck.**

**In this story, the female wolf does NOT imprint, she does get some of the reactions, but the male get most of them. Like the possessiveness, protection, the dominate trait.**

**Also I will be writing this story in different POV's for those who asked. And now, for my latest master piece, drum roll please! CHAPTER 5!**

Bella POV

When Bella finally came fully into conscious she was extremely confused. She was in a dark room that she didn't know. The smell was one she didn't recognize, but it was a delicious smell. It was distinctively male, with a ruggedness edge to it. It made her mouth water and her core wet. If the smell could do this to her, what would the actually person do?

Bella sat up in the bed, the bed was covered in that scent to, and so this must be his room. The smell tickled the back of her mind, like she had smelt it before and should remember it.

She got up and out of the bed and stretched. She tried to think how she got here, the last thing she remembered was laughing at a joke that Jace had made, then darkness. The next thing she knew, she was waking up in a strange room, only wearing a T-shirt that smelt like this room. She looked down at it skeptically. She really didn't want to know how she got dressed like this or who saw her naked.

It was then that she noticed a huge scratch that traveled from her upper thigh and disappeared underneath the hem of the shirt. She lifted the end of it and gasped. Her whole torso was covered in three huge scratches, that, if she was human she would have needed stitches for. But on her they were almost healed.

All of her memories started to rush back at her then. The fire, getting up to warn her friends, being thrown around like a doll, watching the Clary and the baby being drained right before her eyes, and finally the bodies of her dead brother.

She sat down with a muffled cry. She covered her mouth with a hand and choked back a sob. Tears were free falling from her face. She couldn't believe it. Her brothers were her packs best fighters, and they outnumbered those leeches by 2 wolves. There was no way that they could be dead. They can't be dead, she forbid it.

Pictures of their laughing faces flashed before her eyes of them laughing, them playing with her when she was younger, of her picking on them repeatedly over and over again, of them helping her through- no she wouldn't go there. She was in enough pain as it was; she didn't need to add to it. More tears started to flow down her face. She shoved those memories to the back of her mind; there was no way that she can deal with those right now. She needed to move on, find out where she was, and then go find her pack and tell them what had happened.

She took a deep breath, wiped her face and stood up. First thing first was to find out where she was. She stood up and started towards the door. She was starting to reach to the door knob when the voices from downstairs started to drift to her. She couldn't understand what they were saying but she could guess that it was about her.

She looked down at the shirt she was wearing. It went down to mid thigh on her and was baggy, but you could still see pretty much everything through it. She shrugged and reached for the door again. Oh well, she thought, might as well make an entrance.

She opened to door to see she was in a hallway. There were at least 3 other doors in this hallway, 2 across from her and 1 at the end of the hall. At the other end of the hall there was a set of stair cases. The voices were coming from there so she decided to head in that direction.

Sure enough when she got to the bottom of them, there was a table with a bunch of people sitting around it. They had all stopped talking when she walked in, and stared at her. They were a seated on the sides on a rectangular table, with one person sitting on the head of it. They were all men, wearing nothing but cot-offs and were freakishly tall. Like 6 feet and up. The shortest on had to be 6'3" and the tallest one 6' 7". On the table where a bunch of clothes and a photograph lying on top of it. They were all her clothes she realized with a start. It was her bag that she had packed for the trip. All of her clothes here spread out, and looked like they were handled. Her bras and panties were all over, not even covered.

She quirked an eyebrow and looked at the faces staring at her. "You do know that stalking in illegal, right?"

Sam's POV

Sam stared at his beauty standing at the foot of the stairs, shell shocked. Of all the things that she could have said, she chose that? He smirked, so she was going to be a smart ass about it then? Well his Mommy always told him that if someone was going to be a smartass to him, then be a bigger on right back at them. **(A.N. My dad always told me this, but his saying goes "If someone was being a bitch to you, then be a bigger one right back")**

"Sorry sweetheart, but what can I say." He raised his hands, and smirked "You're just so damn beautiful that I couldn't help myself."

She made a face back at him and shot back "Pervert!" He just laughed back at her. "So are you going to tell me why you really have all my crap, and how I got here?"

Sam grew somber at that. Does she remember what happened? "We found your campsite. You were the only one alive so we took you here, to my home, and had you healed. Jared, Paul, Jake Quill and Embry," He gestured to the boys and they waved to her. She just smiled a weak smile back at them. "Went thru the left over stuff and found you two bags, we were just trying to figure out who you were." He raised his hands again in a surrender position. "We weren't trying to creep on you, I promise."

She just smiled and nodded, so Sam went on. "Do you remember anything that happened during the attack?" He asked.

She got a sad and faraway look on her face. "A couple of friends of my brothers and I had decided to go on a camping trip to relax and just enjoy each other's company." She got a watery smile on her face. Tears were starting to drip down her face. Sam got the sudden urge to go up and hug her, wrap her up in his arms and never let go. Then promise that everything will be alright, but he knew that it would probably scare her, so he stayed seated. "My brother hadn't had a day off from…." She trailed off then looked at them more closely. "You guys are shapeshifters right?" She asked. When everyone nodded she continued. "The alpha of my pack was working everyone hard for the past 2 weeks because of a jump in vampire activity. This last week was pretty calm so he let us take a… vacation if you will. So we gathered a bunched of friends and went camping. It was on the third night that they attacked." More tears flowed down her face. "We didn't have a chance. We tried to hold them off while 2 of my brothers tried to take our friends to safety. They didn't even make to the woods. 2 of the leeched killed my brothers and killed all of my friends. The third was fighting me. He managed to get me to the ground and held me down. He forced..." She choked off and released a sob while she slowly slid to the floor. Everyone at the table were quiet, entrances by her story. "He forced me to watch as one of them drained my friend. When she was done she went to the baby. She grabbed him by the throat. He was crying so hard, I doubt that he could breathe. The male above me just laughed as I struggled to get from underneath him. He just laughed as she tore out the baby's throat." She got a disgusted look on her face and sobbed harder. "Alex was only 8 months old! He barely knew how to talk. He just learned to walk. His parents were so proud, because when he was born, something went wrong, and the doctor said that he probably wouldn't ever be able to walk or live beyond 6 months. They were just s_o happy _about it. That was one of the things that we were celebrating." She buried her head in her hands and sobbed even harder, hiccupping every now and then.

Everybody at the table was shaking, fighting of the phase, angered beyond belief at the thought of all this injustice served out to people who didn't deserve it in the least.

The beauty on the steps took a couple of breathes and looked up." The last thing I remember was being knocked out by the male. Then I woke up here."

Sam looked long and hard at the poor woman. "Paul was the one to find you." He said, motioning to the wolf in question. "But I was the one to carry you here. This is my house, and this is my pack. This is Jared, Paul, Jake, Quill, and Embry. There is also Seth, Brady, and Collin but they are all on patrol right now." She just nodded and smiled weakly at them

"Nice to meet you guys" They all said hi back or just waved. All of them that is but Jake.

"Nice to see you again Bells." He said with a smile.

**A.N. How's that for a long chapter? I was going to type more, but I have to go clean :( See you guys next weekend!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series. I do on the other hand own a stomach full of sushi! Yummmm :) **

**A.N. I'm sorry that I didn't update last weekend. I had a billion and one things to get done and this wasn't as important as some of those things. I sorry again. But I will make it up to you by updating this. Also yesterday was my Birthday! Went and saw the Mocking jay Part 1. LOVED IT! XD**

**But for now, on with the story…**

Sam's POV

Sam bit back a snarl as Jake stepped forward and hugged the brunette.

"Hey hells bells, how's Uncle Charlie?" He asked. The brunette smiled and answered with a good. The rest of the pack was giving them a weird look. That is, until Quil opened his mouth. "So this is the cousin that you were telling us about."

Jake smiled and stepped back, but still kept his arm slung over her shoulder. "Yeah, this is Isabella Marie Swan." Bella smiled at everyone again and crossed her arms over her chest.

The snarl that Sam was trying to hold in finally tore free of his throat. He did manage to mute somewhat though. The pack gave him a knowing look then looked back at Jake, who had a guilty look on his face. He slowly removed his arm from Sam's beauty. Bella just looked incredibly confused.

She shrugged. "Um could I get my bag though? I want to get into some real clothes that fit me."

Sam almost refused her. He really liked the sight of her in his clothes. He can't wait for when she will be wearing his shirts all the time. Jared grabbed her bag and stuffed her clothes in to it, then reached behind the table and grabbed her other bag too. This one looked like it contains some electronic stuff and, if the smell was right, money.

Bella grabbed the bag then wrinkled her nose. Sam then decided that maybe that was the cutest thing he ever saw. "I'm going to have to wash everything in these bags. They reek of leach." And with that she went up the stairs with Sam's eyes trained on her behind the whole way.

He heard the bathroom door shut and the shower turn on. Sam sighed and sat down, trying to hide the hard on he has. The thought of her naked body with water running down her was almost too much to bear. He had to hold on to the table to keep from bolting up those stairs, ripping open the bathroom door and joining her in the shower. She would probably be surprised, but that look won't stay on her face for long, it would be replaced with a look of lust as soon as he would step in the shower. He would start with kissing her. Claiming her by her mouth, then move his way down. More than likely leaving so love bites on her neck, not fully marking her yet. But then he would get to her breast. He would start be playing with her nipples. Roll them between his two fingers then suck on them like a new born pup. After he made her come with his hands and mouth he would go lower still to the promise land. He could just imagine it. The dark curls, glistening with her essences, then below perfection. He would taste her first, to see if she tasted just as good as he imagined. After that-

"Sam!" Sam whipped his head up from his perpetual stare at the table to see his pack staring at him like he was losing it. "I'm sorry, what?"

Jake shook his head, rolled his eyes and then repeated himself. "I said someone should probably take her to her pack to tell them what happened. More than likely they are worried by now. I thought you might want to go, and maybe then explain?"

Sam stood, hoping that nobody noticed his erection (But by the stares he was getting, he highly doubted that). "I'll take her."

Just then Bella hopped down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a shirt that said in text form "Let's talk about Potassium! K" (**A.N. I official love anybody who gets this joke.)**

Sam took a deep breath and then almost instantly regretted it. She had used his body wash. His wolf was howling at the fact that she smelled like him, yelling at him to take her right then and there to show the other wolves that she was his.

"We were just thinking that you might want to go to your pack and tell them the news."

She almost instantly paled. "Ummm," She shifted to her other foot then sighed. She ran a hand over her face. "Yeah. That would be the best thing to do."

"Ok" Sam said. "I will take you then." He reached over to the counter and grabbed his keys. "I'll take you then." She just nodded and headed outside with Sam following her.

She hopped up into his truck and put her feet up on the dash. Sam walked over to the driver's side and got in. Immediately her scent washed over him and his pants tightened. He was not going to survive this trip.

**A.N. Next chapter is the meeting with the Pack, and Dun Dun Dun…. Sam finally tells Bella! YAY!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did Bella would have ended up with Sam, Paul, or Jasper. But she didn't. So I don't.

**A.N. My latest master piece! Behold and enjoy!**

**OH! And before I forget again, some people asked me if Bella imprinted on Sam. The answer is no. Only the Male wolf can imprint.**

**On with the story.**

Bella POV

Sitting in a truck with Sam was pure torture. His smell constantly was floating over towards her, making her mouth water, along with other parts of her body. She shifted in her seat again and practically stuck her head out the open window. The smell of the clean air and forest soothing her frazzled nerves.

So far the whole, for the whole 15 minutes that they were in the vehicle together, no one said a word. Her because she didn't really know what to say after telling his all that happened at the campsite and him because he looked to be lost in space.

Bella sighed again and reached to turn on the radio. Most of the stations sucked, but she did find one that was playing a really good song. She started to hum along, and then slowly switched to singing.

She was so lost in her head and song that she didn't notice Sam cock his head towards her and listen.

"What song is this?" He asked.

Bella reached to the volume and turned it down somewhat. "Secrets by one direction. This is my soul song." She answered with a smile. "My brother was the one who got me hooked on this band actually. I remember when I was just 16 when he took me to my first concert. They happened to be the opener for them and he told me that they were his favorite, so I bought a C.D. of theirs and was hooked." She had a sad smile on her face as she remembered that. Trey had been the one to take her. It was one of the rare moments that she saw him without his twin attached to his hip. Bella was having a really bad week when he surprised her with the tickets. He knew that she was dying to see them since she had discover them. They had pigged out at a local burger joint that sold the most mouthwatering bacon cheese burgers ever first, and then they headed to the Fair that was hosting the concert. When the Concert was done Trey then took her on the zipper, promising that she will throw up on it, but in the end it was Trey who threw up. The pack didn't let that one down for 3 months after, picking on him none stopped and made jokes in front of a girl he would be trying to flirt with.

Bella didn't realize she started to cry until Sam had reached over and wiped the tear away from her face. She sucked back the sniffle that threatened to escape, shoved the sadness and loneliness down and pointed to a dirt road that ran off the main road that they were on. "That's our exit."

Sam turned without a word and started the bumpy trek down the driveway that will take them a mile into the woods before opening up to the pack house.

When they did pull up to the house, Bella heard the sound of Sam sucking in a breath. She hid her smile and opened her door to step out. She expected that reaction. That's what most people did when they saw her house. It was huge 4 story house with the whole 1st floor's wall being solid glass. Since there had been no bedrooms or bathrooms on that floor, Justin (the Beta of their pack) had decided to put them in, and then spent nearly a month swearing nonstop as he attempted it. It was one of the funnies things to see. It was then that Bella learned most of the colorful language that she had.

As soon as Bella's feet touched the ground the front door flung open and a 6' 5" man barreled out of it. She had just enough time to suck in a breath before he reached her and strangled her in a hug that put the one Jake gave her to shame.

It was when the giant of a man put her down that she found out who it was.

"Nate." She said with a smile.

The Alpha kept his hands on her shoulder and he pegged her with one question after another, blending his words together so fast that they all sounded like one.

She laughed and remover his hands. For some reason they felt wrong there, like it would be better if they were some other Alphas hands where there instead. Bella shook off the feeling and starting walking into the house. "We need to talk, Nate. The whole pack needs to." Her voice was missing all of the laughter that was in it before.

Nate nodded his head "I'll go call in the wolves on patrol. Head on inside. The rest of the pack is in there, and I know for a fact that they missed you and your brothers a lot." He got a funny look on his face and started to look around, starting when he finally noticed Sam. "Um, bells honey. Where are your brothers and who is this?"

Bella sighed and ran a hand down her face. She so wasn't looking forward to this conversation. "I'll tell you inside with the rest of the pack." Nate just nodded and headed towards the woods. Bella stood still for a little bit, looking at the house and tried to push all the memories of her brothers in it, away. She jumped when she felt Sam's hand slip into her own.

She turned to look at him. "Shall we?" he said with a swoop of his hand in the direction of the house. She just nodded and headed towards the door.

When she entered the entry way the sounds of the house floated toward her. She could hear some of the pack snoring away up in their rooms, some in the living room playing what sounded like Call of duty. She could hear some wolves in the kitchen fighting over the food in the kitchen and others wrestling in the free room. **(A.N. A free room is where there is no furniture or things on the walls, no nothing in it. It's just empty.)** She smiled and stepped further in. Home sweet home she thought.

As soon as she made it to the Dining room/Meeting room everyone in the house sans the sleeping wolves rushed at her. She laughed and returned all the hugs and greeting that she received. It wasn't until that the pack started to ask where her brothers where and who was the stray she seemed to pick up that the frown and sad face came back.

She sighed and pulled out a chair to sit in. "Please go wake up the people who are sleeping, we need to talk." Everyone gave her a confused look but went to do as she asked. The others sat down and started to chat amongst themselves. She heard the chair beside her being pulled out and a heavy weight being sat down in it. She didn't look up from her staring contest with the table though. She knew it was Sam by the smell and the fact that he put his hand on her knee and squeezed in a sign of comfort. She smiled in thanks, but still didn't look up.

It was when Nate finally walked in with the only wolves missing that she finally looked up.

Nate pulled out a chair and flopped down. "Okay, you have our undivided attention, so what's up?"

Bella took a deep breath and started her story. She started with the beginning of the camping trip to driving here. When she was done, she couldn't stand to look at her packs faces. She was almost certain that they would be full of disappointment that she had failed them. She couldn't even fight off a leech and let civilians to die along with 4 pack members.

"Bells" She heard Justin say. He didn't sound angry but that didn't mean Jack shit in her opinion. He could be trying to trick her into looking up so that he could yell at her. Or so that Nate could Alpha order her away and to never return. "Bells please look at me." She heard him say again. She sighed and decided to face the music. She slowly lifter her head and let out a gasp at what she saw.

**A.N. Cliffhanger! Muhahahaha! I might update tomorrow, but I might not. If I don't then the next update won't be until next weekend. So as usual review! If I get 5 reviews by tomorrow at 4 then I will update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: -_- Don't remind me.**

**A.N. A promise is a promise. You guys gave me 4 reviews, more than actually, and it's not even 1 yet! So I will give you 1 more chapter. But no guarantee that it won't end in another cliffhanger! Muhahahaha!**

**Also I am doing this while watching the first season of Lost so if this comes out a little mysterious and creepy, then I am truly sorry.**

**Now, like I said last time, on with the story!**

Bella POV

Sorrow and pain was written on each one of their face, but no hatred. None. She searched harder, determined to find it, but still she couldn't see any.

She sat there in pure shock. She had expected hatred, shunning, and being kicked out. She let her brothers die, and they feel bad for her?

Suddenly the shock flooded into anger. How dare they feel bad for her? She failed them and they had the audacity to _pity _her? NO! She won't tolerate it!

Justin got up from his set and went to hug her. She sat there, stiff as a pole and tenser then a whore in church. **(A.N. I couldn't help myself. Sorry)**

Justin backed away from her with a confused look on his face. "What's wrong?" He asked.

She slowly turned her head to him. She felt Sam tense up beside, but she paid him no mind. "You pity me?!" She said

Justin just looked more confused. He looked towards Nate, who looked just as confused as he did. He slowly turned back to Bella. "Yeah." He said, sharing another look with Nate. "You lost your brothers, lost your friends, and you where almost raped and killed! So yeah! I do feel sorry for you!" He looked enraged. He drew his arm away from where he perched it on her shoulders. "Why shouldn't I feel sorry for you?"

She stood up, her anger making her look taller than she was. "Why? Why you ask?" Her voice growing louder with every word she said. "I couldn't fight off one leech. I couldn't save my brothers! I let 10 innocent people die! I didn't even try to save the baby that was being tore apart not 5 feet from me! You should be pissed! You should throw me out! You should-"

"THROW YOU OUT!" The enraged yell came from Nate. He stood up so fast that his chair went flying into the wall 8 feet behind him. "Why would I throw you out?" When Bella opened her mouth to answer, Nate just held up his hand to shut her up. "You were being held down, being strangled! There was nothing you could have done! You were in shock because you just saw your brothers being murdered in front of you!"

Bella didn't say anything. She just sunk back into her chair, tears streaming down her face. All the anger and team seemed to drain from her, leaving her empty with no energy. She felt Sam shift beside her and wrap his arm around her shoulders. Bella hiccupped back a sob and leaned into his chest. Needing the comfort and support.

If the pack found anything unusual about it then they didn't say anything. She heard Nate move to be kneeling besides her. "Bella nobody here blames you for what happened. You couldn't do anything about that. Nobody in your position could have done anything different." He pulled her from a reluctant Sam and into his lap. Nate had always been an older brother to her, so this wasn't unusual for them. The only unusual thing was the growl Sam let lose when Nate touched her.

Nate shot him a dirty look but didn't release his hold on Bella. "Bells," he started. "There was nothing you could have done. I don't know what else to say you. No one here blames you." He kept saying that on a loop until she stopped crying. He then picked her up, put her back into her chair and went to the kitchen. She heard clunking around then; finally Nate stepped back into the room, carrying a cup that smelt like tea. Bella smiled a watery smile. The mixed berry green tea was her favorite. It was the only thing that usually stopped the water works, when she got them. Bella was not a usual crier. If anything she only cried once every other month. Even then it would be just a tear or two. So this was highly unusual for her.

Nate set the cup down in front of her. "Now I think that this has been enough emotional crap for everyone here." Bella let out a small chuckle/hiccup at that. "So here's what we are going to do. You, my dear, are going to go back with Sam and take some rest, mourn your brothers. We will mourn them here, but for now you might want to be somewhere else. Being here, I have a feeling; will be too painful for you." He nodded at Sam. "I'm sure they could use they help. And that way you could spend the time with you Cousin Jake."

Sam perked up. "The pack would love the help. That way the twins could finish school."

Bella smiled and nodded her head. "Ok, just let get some of my things though. Like clothes and such." Nate nodded and got up. He hugged her and said goodbye. He was needed on patrol. One by one the pack came up to her and hugged her, saying that it would get better and that they would all miss her brothers.

Bella headed up stairs to her room. She grabbed a suitcase to pack and turned to grab her clothes when she saw Sam already folding up t-shirts. She smiled and shook her head, then started to grab her under things.

When they had all her clothes packed she grabbed her backpack and started to pack things like her laptop, iPod, headphones and some pictures.

She hefted the bag on her shoulder and turned around. "You ready?" She asked Sam. He nodded and headed out side. She swung up into the passenger side of the truck and took a final look at her house. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It wasn't her home any more. La Push was now her home.

Sam hoped into the driver's side and started the truck. "You ready?" He asked. She just nodded and leaned her head against the window. Now starts her new life.

**A.N. sorry if the end was kinda weird. I suck at ending chapters that aren't cliffhangers. But until then enjoy! I won't be able to update until next weekend, but please, keep reviewing. It makes me happy! And a happy me means more chapters! Chou!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.: Hey guys. It's been awhile, hasn't it? Almost 4 months. Unfortunately, after this chapter, I don't know when the next update will be.**

**The reason I haven't been updating for awhile is because someone I was really close to died, then I was in the hospital. It's like the world decided to take one big fuck you on me these last months.**

**Annnnd I am also grounded. For like forever. I am also writing this at 3 in the morning, while watching Supernatural. So it might come out a little weird. But I will try my hardest.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Yet.**

**Bella's POV**

The whole ride home Bella could see the curiosity burning in Sam's eyes.

"Just ask already." She sighed. He just shot her a confused look. "I know you have a question, so just ask already."

He just sighed and fiddled with his thumbs on top of the steering wheel. After awhile he seemed to have made enough courage to ask. "When we were going through your bag -"

Bella snorted. "Still find it creepy." She dragged out the end of creepy to make it sound weird.

Sam let out a bark that Bella thought was supposed to be a laugh. "Sorry about that." Bell nodded at him. "Anyways," he continued. "We came upon a picture of a baby. And on the back it said-"

"Jenessa, one month and 2 weeks old." Bella said, interrupting again. She turned and faced out the window. She was fighting back tears again for the second time that day. Jenessa wasn't something she liked to talk about that much, or at all for that matter.

She took a deep breath. If she was going to stay with Sam for awhile then he might as well know everything. That and she had a feeling that she could trust him. She wiped away the last of the tears and then looked back out the window. There was no way she would be able to tell him the truth while facing him.

"Jenessa was, as you could guess, my daughter." Sam just nodded, but then started to pull over to the side of the road.

Bella shot him a confused glance, trying to figure out what he was doing. The only clue she got was a shushing motion when she started to ask him what he was doing.

When he finally parked at the side of the road, he turned off the truck, reached across the seat, unbuckled Bella then slid her across the seat and into his waiting arms.

Bella fought against him for a second, but soon gave in when she realized that it was a fight she wasn't going to win.

She took a deep breath and continued. "I never wanted children, or at least not right away. My brothers kept me occupied enough. They all acted like little children" She let out a little laugh, along with a couple of tears. "One night walking home from the library in Seattle, I managed to get lost. I was looking down at the books I had gotten. I only able to make the trip once or maybe twice during the month, so I wanted to make sure that I had all the books that I wanted." She took a deeper breathe, and tried to fight off more tears. She still had nightmares about this, and retelling it won't make it easier.

"I got lost looking down, and when I looked up again, I was in a totally different place than I remembered. That was when I heard a catcall from behind me. I looked up and there were three guys in front of me and about four more behind me. They cornered me in a closed alleyway. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't fight them off" Tears were flowing freely now. "The next thing I know I was waking up in the hospitable and my brothers were there. They said that I was raped a total of 10 times before someone could get to me." Bella was crying so hard by now that she could barley talk. Sam was growling deep in his chest and pulled her closer to him.

After about 10 minutes she finally calmed down enough to finish the story. "It was a month later that I found out that I was pregnant. At first I didn't want the baby. It was the child of one of the men that raped me. There was no way I was keeping that in me! But my brothers managed to convince me that the baby inside of me was not the men's fault. The only thing that he or she asked for was to be loved, and cared for, not to be blamed for its fathers, or as my oldest brother called him, a good for nothing sperm donor. So after about a month, I started to fall in love with it. And when I found out it was a girl, I was ecstatic. I named her for the name I always wanted. But the best moment by far, the one that takes the icing on the cake was when Jenessa was born. It was the best moment of my life. And holding her was like a dream come true. She became my life. But apparently the gods weren't done with me, because only one month and 3 weeks later, SIDS took her away from me." At this point Bella was crying way too hard to finish talking, but she was so close to finishing that she manages to choke the rest out. "It was because of her death that I phased for the first time. I couldn't handle the pain anymore and it literally burst from my skin."

Sam pulled her further into his chest and started purring for her. It helped her calm somewhat, but she still didn't stop crying for another hour or so.

**A.N.: this is all I can give you guys for now. But at least you got your explanation for the baby. As usual, please review. A lot. It would make me feel a crap ton better. **

**Until next time,**

**The Golden Angel.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys! Unfortunately I have update lately. Truth be told, I totally forgot about this story. I have been so busy with college application (yeck) and scholarships (Yay! Free money!). I will try to update it but if any of the (hopefully) many readers out there would like to adopt it that would be totally cool with me.


End file.
